


There and Back Again

by Shadowdoom286



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, RWBY
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Making This Up As I Go, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, pls help, wait you guys are getting betas?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:15:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27828844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdoom286/pseuds/Shadowdoom286
Summary: Several earthquakes have rocked Skyrim revealing a very old Dwemer Ruin, stepping through a strange rift Detherary finds herself beneath a broken sky. Now in a new world with strange people, strange technology, and even stranger monsters Detherary weaves her way through Remnant and also discovers some things from her past.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	1. A Strange Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go again, 
> 
> I originally deleted another version of this story so lets see how long this one lasts, things will be different this time I hope
> 
> so yeah...

Ruby waved to the Pilot as he flew away, they were deep into the Emerald Forest, this part of the forest was particularly uncharted. “Alright let's go over the plan one more time” Ruby said to her team. 

“Again?” Yang sounded annoyed, “Yes again Yang, we don't want to mess this up for Professor Ozpin” Yang sighed “A recon team found some strange ruins in Forever Fall and Professor Ozpin wanted us to go in and investigate and report back any findings”. “Let's get going then” Blake answered before starting their hike. 

When they reached their destination they stood in awe of the ruins; they were still largely intact with a whitish, dirty yellow stone with a mix of bronze and copper looking doors roofs and accents. 

“Who do you think built this place?'' Blake said as she stepped up to what appeared to be the main door inside. “Whoever built these ruins built them to last, this place looks ancient” Weiss commented before Ruby pushed open the doors leading inside. 

They entered as the doors shut behind them they all drew their weapons not knowing what to expect inside. They went from room to room only finding mundane artifacts like spoons, forks, plates, and some scrap metal from a workshop. 

“Wait,” Blake called, “Does anyone else hear that?” Everyone stopped moving only to hear a faint clanking sound, like metal hitting rock. They all moved towards the sound only to come across a steaming metal spider chipping away at a piece of rubble in a hallway. 

“What is that?” Yang asked. Just when the words left her mouth the metal spider started charging 

It jumped at the four girls, pincers flailing, before it could hit anyone Yang punched the spider with a shot from Ember Celica sending it flying down the hallway. 

There was a loud crash as the spider landed in a head at the end of the hallway, then two more spiders emerged out of little ports in the wall with a blast of steam. 

The fight lasted barely a minute before all the spiders were dead, bits of metal were everywhere around the hall. Team RWBY pressed on reaching the end of the hallway. 

Opening the door they entered a large chamber with an arch in the middle of it dimly lit by blue lights mounted on the wall. 

To the side there was a ramp leading to an observation area, that's where they investigated first. 

“What do you think this place was used for?” Yang asked no one in particular. “Maybe it has religious significance?” Blake suggested

Ruby and Weiss however were climbing up to the observation area to find a table, and a single button on a pedestal. “Do you think we should press it?” Ruby asked her partner. “No!, we have no idea what it-” Weiss was cut off as a shimmering rift appeared in the arch, and a black figure came flying out. 

A loud noise, almost like a bell chime erupted from the ruins, the doors shut automatically as a gate opened to reveal several bronze colossuses and moving spheres rolling across the ground. 

The figure spoke “Son of a bitch.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“This the place?” her companion asked

“Yeah” Detherary responded simply

Earthquakes had rocked Skyrim a week ago, while the devastation was minor in the cities several new caves and ravines had been opened up. 

And an entire Dwemer Ruin apparently. 

“Well, no point in waiting out here” Detherary said before jumping down the large ravine. As she fell Detherary shouted “FEIM” turning her body translucent blue before hitting the ground without any noise. 

Serana followed quickly descending into the ravine with some rope tied to a tree. “Some of these sights never get old” Serana commented as they approached the entrance to the ruins. 

There were no initial defences, Dwemer Spheres and Spiders all deactivated or destroyed when they entered, there must have been a battle. There were claw marks, rubble strewn everywhere but yet no skeletons of the attackers.

“What do you think happened here?” Serana asked as she stepped over a Dwemer Spider. “A battle, one the Dwemer won, but barely I think” Detherary cast a glance at a Centurion missing both its arms. 

They both reached a grand set of doors, the Dwemer were not ones for grandeur, this must be the exception. The doors were already creaked open, they found themselves in a large room with an archway in the middle and an observation point to the right, up a ramp. 

Ascending the ramp Detherary noted a singular button on a pedestal, 'This isn't like Aftland' Detherary thought. She looked down to see Serana investigating the arch, Detherary then pushed the button. A shimmering rift appeared in the arch, almost like using an Elder Scroll. 

“What did you do?” Serana asked, arms folded, “There was a button” Detherary replied before jumping down from the platform. 

A gate opened, Detherary and Serana turned to see what was happening before Serana was blasted back with a bout of steam. 

It was Dwemer Centurion, bigger than any the duo had seen before, even the Forgemaster. 

“Shit” Detherary cursed as she ducked out of the way as the behemoth slammed down its axe arm. She called upon her lightning magic, feeling the electricity climb up her arm she pointed her had at the Centurion before snapping her fingers. A bolt of lighting flew from her hand and slammed into the Bronze Giant barely affecting it. 

Serana was back on her feet launching ice spikes at the Centurion which just shattered on its armor. “What do we do?” Serana yelled, “Try to use Frostbite on its joints, that will slow it down” Detherary replied as she readied her Thu’um. 

“FUS ROH DAH” Detherary shouted, forcing the Centurion to stumble, drawing her dual ebony blades she rushed in attacking its knee joints. 

The centurion let out another blast of steam, Detherary retreated but not without injury, she felt her skin burn under her Nightingale armor.  
However, the Centurion was now on one knee, unable to move, they had the upper hand now. Serana resumed her bombardment of ice spikes at that moment with the same effect as last time, however it proved to be a good distraction. Detherary used her powers as an Agent of Shadow she turned invisible and crept towards the centurion. 

When she was near she leaped out blades aimed downward, she stabbed just below the face of the centurion, piercing its dynamo core and silencing the behemoth. 

“The Dwemer really must not have wanted intruders” Serana comments as she sheaths her blade

“No, the Dwemer were defending against something, there were signs of battle outside, the Dwemer most likely sealed this place to prevent the enemy from trying to escape again” Detherary explained. 

“Detherary look out!” Serana yelled

Detherary turned around just in time to be shot through the chest by a Dwemer sphere, A Dwemer Centurion then ran up while the Nightingale was stunned and hit her with its hammer arm sending her flying through the still open rift. 

Then the rift disappeared.

“Gods damn it” Serana cursed before readying herself for another fight.


	2. Beneath a Shattered Sky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detherary and crew escape from the Dwemer Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, im not going to be updating this thing regularly and only when I have the time to seeing as im in my Senior year of High School I may not have the time Im used to.

The figure stood up, taking in her surroundings seeming unconcerned for the arrow in her shoulder. 

“Ruby! Focus!” Weiss shouted as she leaped back from the colossus’s axe arm.

“Right” Ruby called back as she stuck the bladed end of Crescent Rose into the ground and began firing her sniper rifle.

The .50 caliber bullets made sizable dents in the armor of the colossus but otherwise left it unharmed. The black clad figure dashed forward sticking a blade in the leg joint of the bronze giant before slashing its chest exposing a faint red glow from the crack. 

“Shoot its chest, that's where it's dynamo core is!” the figure called in a heavily accented voice. 

Ruby decided to take their advice and lined up the shot, pulling the trigger the bullet slammed into the crack the figure made piercing the colossus’s armor and presumably breaking whatever a dynamo core is as the machine crumpled to the ground.

Blake and Yang were doing slightly better, bits of metal were blown everywhere from Ember Celica several Spheres were trashed on the ground, Yang had a big smile on her face, she was enjoying this. 

Blake was around, using her semblance to trap the sword arm of the spheres before dismantling them with Gambol Shroud there were only 2 bronze giants left. 

The black figure dashed forward sticking one blade into an arm joint of a Colossus and the other blade straight into its chest.

Blake and Yang handled the last giant, seeing that the fight was over the black figure sheathed their swords and began walking towards the arch. 

Team RWBY either sheathed or shifted their weapons into a passive mode “Hey!, um can we talk to you?” Yang called out to the stranger who was inspecting the arch. 

“Mm?, oh, sure, you would want to talk to me” the stranger said before walking over to the team. 

“Uh, you have an arrow in your...” Ruby 

“So I do,” the stranger answered looking at their shoulder

“Do you need someone to..” Yang was cut off “No should be…” the stranger pulls out the arrow with a bit of effort “fine, so anyway, who are you people?”

“Oh! Right! My name is Ruby Rose and that's Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, my sister” the rest of the members of team RWBY said various forms of greetings. 

“Charmed, my name is Detherary, an… adventurer of sorts. Though I have to say that these are some of the stranger Dwemer Ruins I have encountered” Detherary was cut off. 

“Wait, you know who built these ruins, and made those machines?” Weiss asked

“Well… in a manner of speaking, yes, I don't know anyone personally who built this place but I know a bit about the people who built it.” Detherary answered. 

“Do you know what happened to them?” Blake asked

“Sort of, the Dwemer all disappeared like, a thousand years ago, it really is a testament to their engineering that these ruins still stand and that their automatons still function” 

“Wait, they disappeared? Like one day an entire civilization was there and the next, everyone is gone?” Yang asked 

“Yep, pretty much, I don't know the exact details, no one really does, they all disappeared during the battle of Red Mountain, where the battle exactly took place is a mystery” Detherary explained.

“Enough with the questions, we should probably get out of here, we don't want to run into any more ‘Dwemer’ machines.” Blake suggested

“Yeah, good point, I guess we’re done here” Ruby replied as she walked towards the doors they came in from only to find they wouldn't open.  
“The doors are likely sealed in case of a breach in security which I'm pretty sure we are.” Detherary explained before pointing up to a glass window at the top of the room. “That’s probably a control room in cases of emergency. We’ll likely find an escape tunnel there, however in order to get up there we’ll need to go deeper into the ruins which can be very dangerous.”

“What, like, more machines?” Yang questioned

“Worse, so very much worse” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘No sign of Falmer, that's good at least, no telling how these kids would fare against them’ Detherary thought to herself.

The group had found the entrance the Dwemer automatons used to get to their position, they were currently retracing their steps. Detherary was in the front leading the group and avoiding any traps, surprise attacks, or ambushes.

They were currently hiding from a second wave of Centurions making their way to the rift room. As the last Centurion left the hallway Detherary dashed forward to a lever to where the centurions came from, pulling it, the door to the rift room closed ensuring no chance of the automatons from circling back. 

“How many of these things did the Dwemer build” Weiss questioned as they made their way forward. 

“The Dwemer were the most advanced race on Nirn, no one has been able to replicate their technology especially in terms of manufacturing. There may be thousands still running after all this time.” She exposited. 

“You said earlier there was something worse then machines that live down here but you-” Blake was cut off

“Falmer, I will give you a name but no more, I don't like talking about them” Detherary said before a silence encompassed them all. 

An hour later of walking through deactivated automatons they arrived in the control booth, Detherary strode forward seeing a couple of buttons and a lever. Pulling the lever a gat towards the back opened to reveal a platform with a lever in the middle of it. 

“That should do it, let's get the hell out of here” Detherary said before entering the platform.

“What does-” Yang replied before the platform lurched as Detherary pushed the lever before gears at the four corners of the platform started turning, sending them up and out of the ruins. 

The elevator stopped at a gatehouse, Detherary pulled another lever before the gate trapping them opened. 

“And we’re free, so, now what” Detherary questioned, ‘It's dark out maybe we can-’ her thoughts were interrupted as Ruby produced a strange device, raising it to the sky she pulled the trigger on it sending a red spark into the air. 

“What did you do that for?” Detherary asked

“We’re calling for our ride, they will be here in the next couple of minutes, in the meantime we need to be ready for any Grimm in the area.” Yang explained before unfolding her bracers. 

“What are-” Detheray ducked as a large wolf creature took a swing at her with its claws. 

‘Oh’ Detherary unsheathed her blades as her attacker was run through by Weiss. Two more Wolf Grimm appeared out of the darkness, Detherary dashed forward ducking underneath their attacks before flashing her blades upwards decapitating them both. 

Detherary looked out, the battle was just starting as more and more red eyes appeared out in the darkness, they were surrounded.

Then a light appeared in the sky growing closer, Detherary fell back into the small perimeter established by her companions. 

Soon the craft was right over top of them, a hatch opened over the side as the craft descended in the middle of their perimeter. 

They withdrew into the craft as a green dressed man and a red haired woman began firing projectiles from their weapons, decimating the Grimm nearby. 

The hatch closed and they were away. 

“You guys okay?” a blonde man asked 

“Yeah, thanks for covering out retreat” Ruby answered 

“You guys want to introduce us” a pink clad girl said as she gestured to Detherary and herself. 

‘Well, at least this place isn't boring’ she thought

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah... Im not really sure where im heading with this story... we'll see how things pan out.


	3. Introductions and the Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Detherary arrives and Beacon, and meets Professor Ozpin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I haven't been gone for a month, what are you talking about.
> 
> Seriously though i've been kinda with everything from wisdom teeth being pulled, to the holidays, to my computer deciding it was a good time to die. I am nonetheless, sorry about the delay. 
> 
> Please, please, please give any feedback you can, I want to get better at this so any criticism is welcome as long as its constructive. 
> 
> Enjoy.

“That's what happened in a nutshell” Yang finished telling their friends, Team JNPR, about the events in the ruins. 

“So an entire civilization just… disappeared?” the blonde boy named Jaune asked. ‘Just where in Oblivion am I?’ Detherary was looking out a porthole as the gloomy forest passed below them, never would she have thought to be riding anything else other than a dragon that could fly. 

“What part of the story did you not understand?” Detherary replied, turning her attention back to the group. 

“But, someone has to know what happened, an entire people, an entire culture disappearing overnight doesn't just happen” Jaune replied

“Well, this one did, historical accounts all comment on it and it's one of the biggest mysteries of Tamriel.” 

“Why don't we move onto other things, my name is Pyrrha, that's Ren and-” the Redhead was interrupted by the short orange haired girl “Nora!” 

“Charmed, my name is Detherary though you already knew that, now I have a question for all of you. What were those creatures we fought, I’ve never encountered anything like them.” 

“You’ve never fought Grimm before?” Blake asked 

“No, closest thing I’ve fought to them are Beastmen but that's another story for another time” 

“The Grimm are humanity’s biggest threat, they control most of Remnant with only a few cities and towns surviving thanks to natural barriers and a strong defensive position. Huntsmen and Huntresses go out into Grimm territory to hunt and cull their population. We’re all training to be Huntsmen here.” Jaune explained

“We’re approaching Beacon,” Weiss said. 

Detherary looked out the window as an impossibly tall tower came into view all lit up. She was glad to have her mask on or her jaw would be on the floor. 

As the Bullhead landed they were met by a blonde woman and a white haired man with a cane. 

“Team RWBY, Team JNPR, I'm glad to see the mission was successful and you’ve all returned safely.” the man spoke

“We’ll be debriefing you tomorrow so you may all return to your dorms.” the woman said. 

“Um professor, we found someone in the ruins who knows a lot about them and we…. Sort of… brought them back with us” Ruby admitted

“You wha-” the woman was cut off as the man spoke

“I’m certain they had good reason, please return to your dorms, we will handle our new guest” 

With that Team RWBY and JNPR walked off

“My name is Professor Ozpin, headmaster of Beacon Academy, this here is Glynda Goodwitch, my assistant and head of the combat training department. Might I have your name?”

“Detherary” She replied simply

“Please, follow me, Ms. Goodwitch you are dismissed” As he said that Glynda looked like she wanted to object but knew better. 

Walking in a different direction than the students, the Professor led Detherary to the base of the tower before pressing a button on the wall. 

A door opened up and he gestured for Detherary to enter. As she did he followed after her pressing another button before the door closed. Then they began moving up not unlike dwemer elevators though much much quieter. 

The elevator slowed opening its doors to reveal a spacious floor with a desk and a huge assembly of gears spinning and clicking against one another.  
“Please, take a seat” Ozpin said as he sat down behind the desk. 

As Detherary seated herself, Ozpin had another request. “Could you please remove the mask and hood, I would prefer to have a discussion without them” 

Sighing Detherary reached for her mask taking it off with a soft click and throwing back her hood to reveal a black haired human with teal eyes. 

“Much better, now, Miss Rose said you seem to know a lot about these ruins so I would like for you to… explain what they are and possibly who built them.” 

“The ruins were built by a race known as the Dwemer, I don’t know why they built anything in that specific location as they all disappeared thousands of years ago and no one knows why. I would also like to say it is very irresponsible to send teenagers into Dwemer ruins especially with its automated defenses and you should be VERY thankful there were no Falmer or Team RWBY would be dead.” Detherary shot a stern look at Ozpin who appeared unphased.

“An entire race just… disappeared?” he questioned

“Your student Jaune had the same reaction,” Detherary said dryly. 

“Moving on, if I may ask why were you in those ruins?” He leaned into his desk chin resting on his hands. 

“For… valuables mostly, though I didn’t find anything this time. The Dwemer ruins I visited once had people in them, and thus some valuable gemstones or jewelry” Not the whole truth but it was close enough. 

“Are these ruins common from where you're from?” 

“There are scattered ruins in Skyrim as well as three on Solstheim which is impressive given how small the island is.” she paused, “So what happens now, as far as I know I have no idea where I am and have no way back to Skyrim.” 

“That is… a valid concern, we can have you stay in the guest wing for tonight. Though if I may ask how did you end up in those ruins? Team RWBY found no evidence of anyone being inside.” 

“I was sent through a rift or… portal, i'm not really sure to be honest”

Ozpin only stared at her

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_‘Its hot’ That's the first thing that comes to her mind as she wakes up. Feeling for her bow she finds it snapped in half, ‘That's right’ she thinks._

_Getting up onto her unsteady feet she focuses her blurry vision on her surroundings, fire and flame were everywhere as marauders and bandits scaled the town. ‘Most of the guards are dead’ She thinks to herself as she moves behind cover to avoid being seen. She has to defend her home, her people, her-_

_Her thoughts were cut off as she dove to the ground narrowly avoiding an axe swing by a bandit._

_“Ey, boss, I found one ova’ ere” He shouted to the bandit chief_

_Reaching for her knife she charged the bandit stabbing him in the chest straight into his liver. He dropped like a sack of potatoes._

_Four more bandits closed in around her circling her, leaving no chance of escape_

_“Oh, you’ll do nicely” one of them leers._

_An arrow strikes the bandit to her left, its Gaius, the guard captain._

_“Run” he shouts as he readies another arrow, more bandits close in._

_Following her captain's orders she flees through the gap in the bandits ranks climbing up the town wall before leaping over into the forest below._

_Her home was destroyed, her friends gone, even her bastard of a father, all she had left was the dark forest, and the road ahead._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dab*


	4. Damn It all to Oblivion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We catch up with what Serana's been doing and Detherary gets an offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! been feeling actually excited about writing so... that's new

“Fuck” was the first thing to exit Serana’s mouth as she finally ended the Brass Giant, the rift had closed during the fight and no amount of prodding, or funneling magicka though brought it back. 

No amount of exploring had revealed a control room of any kind, several doorways were caved in making exploration difficult as well. 

Serana made her way out of the ruins, defeated, she needed help. Maybe the College of Winterhold would be able to help, they may want their Archmage back after all. 

It would take about a week’s worth of travel to get to Winterhold, and the sun was rising so she made her way to Riften, Brynolf would also want to know what's going on. 

Picking up Detherary’s bow and her quiver of Ebony arrows she made her way down from the western mountains that bordered Morrowind. 

It only took Serana an hour or two to make it to Riften, entering through the gate she made her way to the small cemetery to a mausoleum, pressing the button on the sarcophagus it opened up to the staircase below. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Cistern hadn’t changed all that much when Serana first came to the Thieves Guild. Walking in from the secret entrance Brynolf immediately intercepted her, 

“Your back, but without Detherary…” He always cut to the chase, no time for pleasantries

“We encountered a Dwemer Centurion, bigger than any we’ve encountered before a strange rift opened up during the fight and Detherary got sent through, I'm not sure what happened to her or if she’s even still alive.” 

“The lass is tough, I'm sure she’s alive wherever she is,” Brynolf comforted

“Yeah, I’m heading to the College to see if they can help but I figured I’d let you know what's going on and where your Guildmaster went.”   
“I’ll let the rest of the guild know,” Brynolf said, but before Serana could walk off he caught her arm, “Sun’s probably up by now, wouldn’t be good fo you to be out and about, rest here for a bit”

Serana was about to refuse but the look in Brynolf’s eyes let her know this wasn’t up for discussion, and he could be very scary when he wanted to be. 

“Alright, thank you Brynolf” 

“Anytime, lass”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“No more security, that's odd…” Detherary said as she entered the Atrium with the archway, It hadn’t reactivated.

“You came through here correct?” her escort Ms. Goodwitch (She had insisted Detherary call her that) 

“Yeah, don’t really know how it works, and there's no control room anywhere, combined with the security we encountered yesterday I wouldn’t be surprised if only a Dwemer could activate this thing” 

“How much security would be in these ruins?” Ms. Goodwitch surveyed the remnants of the battle, several wrecks dotted the floor

“Usually there's only a couple of Centurions, it's mostly Dwemer spiders that make up the defences until you reach a place where the Falmer dwell. Not to mention the occasional Dwemer sphere, this though, it's on a whole nother level” Detherary explained

“Right now though, I don’t see a way back through the rift, and most of the ruins are caved in except for the escape elevator.” 

“Well, if we cannot explore further might I suggest we head back to Beacon? We can discuss things moving forward there.” Ms. Goodwitch offered 

“Yeah, not going to learn anything from just staring at the arch, lets go”

It was a short ride to Beacon, once seated in Ozpin's very spacious office again.   
“So you have no way back through the archway it seems” 

“Yeah, it appears that way, so… what are you going to do with me from here on out?” 

“Well, we won’t be throwing you to the wolves so to speak, I… have a proposition for you one that I think you’ll find agreeable.” He sipped from his mug

“Alright”

“I am offering you the chance to enroll at Beacon Academy, you would learn to fight the creatures of Grimm and it would help you become accustomed to our way of life here until you can find a way to get back to your home” Ozpin explained

Detherary didn’t buy it “What's the catch? That's a very generous offer and I don't see how it benefits you in any significant way”

“I assure you there is no ulterior motive, I am a firm believer in altruism, I merely wish to help”

Detherary stared at the man, she just couldn’t get a read on him, no smirk, no slouch in posture, and his glasses covered his eyes. ‘He’s either really good at keeping secrets or he’s being one hundred percent honest’ 

“Fine, I'll join your academy” Detherary reached her hand out, Ozpin took it

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“What do you think this surprise announcement is about?” Yang asked as Team RWBY turned down the hall. 

“Rumor has it there's a new student being admitted into Beacon late, I wonder who it is” Blake answered as they entered the atrium 

As the last students entered Ozpin walked onto the stage “Good Afternoon, Students I apologize for interrupting your classes but I have an important announcement to make. Due to some delays in travel we have a late admittance into Beacon Academy. They will be assigned to one of the first year teams, I am sure they will be a great addition to the selected team. Now, we will review their initiation into Beacon.”

As he finished two large screens descended from the ceiling and displayed an all too familiar cliff. Standing on one of the launch pads was a figure clad in black armor cloak flapping in the wind. 

“That's Detherary!” Weiss said in a hushed voice

“What do you think Ozpin is doing letting her into Beacon?” Yang whispered

“Shhhhh, she’s about to launch” Ruby quieted them

Detherary shot into the air, spreading out like a Nevermore she looked practiced at this, as she descended into the Emerald Forest she grabbed a skinnier branch, the force of her descent snapped the branch. She unsheathed a blade stabbing it into the tree, slowing her descent until she halted just before the forest floor. Hopping down onto the ground she pulled the blade free, sheathing it before continuing on. 

It took her a grand total of thirty minutes to find the ruins, running into relatively few grimm which she either dealt with quickly or avoided not really displaying the skill she had demonstrated back in the ruins. 

“Chess pieces? Odd choices for relics” Detherary said as she approached the pedestals.

Examining each chess piece carefully she chose… the White Knight piece. 

“Looks like she’ll be joining us” Blake commented

“Surprised by the lack of Grimm” Detherary said” “This was almost too easy,” she then stood there for a second “huh, saying that usually means a big bad comes and fights me, not this time apparently” 

Detherary withdrew from the ruins, and the video ended. 

Then, she came onto the stage standing next to Ozpin, her mask was gone and in place were intense teal eyes with short black hair. 

“Ms. Detherary retrieved the White Knight piece, she will henceforth be joining Team RWBY”


	5. New School, New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things settle in for Detherary and we learn something new

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, how's is goin? been a bit since the last chapter but I've been busy and now even more so.

_“You bitch!” the man called as he chased her down the alley, she was still new to pickpocketing but she was getting better. Leaping up over some crates she climbed up on top of the building before leaping over her pursuer._

_“I'll get you you little rat!” he called after her, looking bright red in the face from all the running._

_Laughing she pulled her hood over her head before dropping down into another alleyway, making her way up to the Lords Keep she looked at the guards who opened the gate for her. The Steward was waiting for her past them._

_“Your father requests your presence Mistress,”_

_“Of course he does” She replied_

_Entering the Stone keep she found her way to the bottom of the tower stairs after the long climb up she nodded to the guards standing outside the office before entering_

_“Where were you this morning?” he asked without looking up from his papers_

_“Good afternoon to you too Father” She replied dryly_

_“Answer the question Annuae, do not try my patience” He warned_

_“I went for a walk in town,” She answered simply_

_“And you did not take an escort, dammit girl! What if something happened to you, you would not be able to carry on our legacy?”_

_“What legacy? We’re nobles at the ass end of nowhere far from any center of politics? No one cares who you are fath-” A loud crack was heard_

_Her father had risen from his chair and slapped Anuuae, “I am your father! You will treat me with the respect I deserve!” He paused, “Go to your room, I do not want to see you until tomorrow”_

_The guards from outside entered and escorted Anuuae back to her room when the door shut she sat on her bed, and began planning_

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Living with Team RWBY was… different Detherary had decided

Weiss was prickly but had a soft side that you didn’t see too often, Blake was aloof, her past mysterious, that was something they had in common. Yang was an inferno, passionate, quick to anger, but also the most welcoming to Team RWBY so far. Ruby was something else, something she couldn’t quite place, headstrong with a good moral compass, she could see why she was the leader. 

She was given a ‘scroll’ a little piece of metal that had a screen that could do all sorts of things like long distance communication, via text or speech, store useful information like notes (though she preferred paper and pencil) and a whole host of other functions. 

It had been a week since she was inducted into Beacon, in that time she learned much. There were four kingdoms, each with its own Huntsman Academy. The people here did not use magic like she did, they used Dust either in a crystalline or powdered form, even infused into clothing. She also learned the Grimm were everywhere, they controlled the majority of Remnants landmass and there were even Grimm in the sea. 

Detherary had seen some amazing things in her short time at Beacon, but none had trumped this.

Food was littered everywhere, and several tables were smashed not to mention the hole in the wall.

“You leave for five minutes and suddenly the cafeteria is a warzone” Detherary commented as she looked at the boy who was covered in purple liquid, a smirk on her face.

Ms. Goodwitch steamed past them using her telekinetic semblance to start repairing the damages done to the cafeteria, after remarking something unintelligible Yang came crashing down through the ceiling causing everyone to burst into a fit of giggles. 

Ozpin put a hand on her shoulder seemingly comforting with a few words before addressing both Team JNPR and Team RWBY. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the Cafeteria incident they had Ms. Goodwitch's class next which was all about training and sparring with other students. 

“And now we’re moving onto todays sparring matches” 

Detherary grinned, since she was mostly caught up with work she would finally be allowed to participate. 

“Today's first match will be….” Two boxes appeared on the big screen and began rotating through faces of everyone in the class. 

“Detherary, versus, Lie Ren” 

Detherary looked to the black haired boy, who showed no visible emotion, they both got up and made their way to their respective lockers. 

Detheray stepped out into the arena decked out fully in her armor, she stared at her opponent, dressed in green still showing no emotion on his face. 

She looked to her team, Ruby was grinning along with Yang while Blake, Weiss was sitting poised like a noble and Blake was just… observing. 

“Remember, no bullets, and no explosions” Ms. Goodwitch reminded them. 

“3. 2. 1. Begin” and Detherary dashed forward

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“They're so fast” Yang remarked, Detheray and Ren were really going at it, most of the time you could only see streaks of black and green. 

“Who do you think will win?” Ruby asked 

“They both seem evenly matched” Weiss answered,   
“Nah, Rens got this” Nora burst into their conversation

“Yeah, I got to go with my teammate” Jaune agreed, 

Pyrrha and Blake both remained quiet. 

The fight went with Nora yelling ‘Break her legs ren!’

There was a pause, Ren was panting while Detherary remained silent, “You’re pretty quick” she remarked. Ren gave a smile “your not so bad yourself” 

“She’s holding back” Blake said quietly

“What do you mean?” Jaune asked

“I mean that she could’ve ended the match as soon as it began, it's all in her stance and her attitude” 

Pyrrha nodded, “I can see it as well, she’s far more skilled than she lets on” 

They resumed the match Detherary kicked Ren in the chest, Ren landed on his back, Detherary moved in for a finishing move, Ren sprank up, Stormflower nearly cutting Detherary’s jaw in the shallowest of cuts. 

Detherary brought a blade low sweeping Rens legs out from under him, before bringing a blade down stopping just before his chest. 

The match was over Detherary won

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Night fell on Beacon and Team RWBY and Detherary were back in their dorm. 

“Shit,” Detherary commented as she felt the new cut on her face

“Did you get hurt from your fight with Ren?” Ruby asked 

“Yeah, I guess I did, didn’t really feel it” Detherary remarked  
“Why don’t you just use our Aura to heal it?” Ruby said as she hopped down from her bed. 

“I’ve read about Aura, thing is, I don’t have one” Detherary replied

“Why don’t I just unlock yours for you?” Ruby offered

“You can do that?” 

“Yeah, all it takes is a bit of my Aura” Ruby held out her hand

Detherary took her hand and it started to glow red, the glow passed to Detherary whose own hand started glowing black. 

“That's odd” Ruby said as she retracted her hand

“What?” 

“You already have an Aura”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dun dun dun, we now start learning the weird shit.


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are set in motion and unwanted attention is directed towards Detherary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, been a bit but I've been busy with my Senior Project and stuff so yeah, enjoy!

It had been a week since Detherary disappeared and she finally arrived at the College of Winterhold. Winterhold had grown some over the years when she first saw the town, there were new buildings and even a blacksmith now. 

“Ah Serana, it's good to see you,” Faralda greeted her as she approached the College gates 

“Not well, Detherary is missing”

Faralda’s eyes widened “What happened?” 

“We were investigating a Dwemer ruin, there was an archway, a portal opened in the archway and she got sent through, now I don’t know where she is” Serana explained 

“Everyone will want to hear this, especially Tolfdir, follow me” Faralda said before moving past the gate and across the bridge.

They found Tolfdir in the Hall of the Elements 

He was in the middle of teaching a new batch of novices 

“Safety and caution are the most important lessons a mage can learn- Ah Serana to what do we owe the pleasure?” Tolfdir turned to face her

“Something has come up… I need your help” 

“Where is Detherary? Surely she has… Oh, class please return to your rooms,” Tolfdir dismissed the aspiring mages

“We should go to the Arcanaeum, it's more private” 

The three of them ascended the stairs

Urag-Gro-Shub wasn’t in the Arcanaeum when they arrived, apparently he was dealing with another matter. 

Taking a seat, Serana explained what happened with the dwemer ruins“So you need help tracking her down? She could be in oblivion for all we know.” Faralda said 

Tolfdir spoke up “There are ways to traverse plane’s but they are rare and are only open for a short period of time. We would just have to find a way of creating an artificial gateway as the Dwemer did.” 

“How would we track her specifically?” Serana asked 

“We could try to integrate a scrying spell into the artificial gateway, do you have a personal item, something she deeply cared about?” Tolfdir said

“I have her bow, and her quiver of arrows” Serana answered 

“That’s perfect, and Serana, we’ll get her back whatever the cost” Tolfdir stated 

“Thank you, Tolfdir” 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Detherary and team RWBY were at the Library, either studying or playing a board game. Detherary was studying, or at least trying to, it was hard with all the noise. 

Her team was playing a board game about the four different kingdoms, It was kind of interesting to watch. 

Blake was out of it though, something was eating at her, she wasn’t really paying attention to the game. 

Team JNPR were reading books at a nearby table, well, not all of them, Nora fell comatose the minute she sat down. 

Two more boys entered the library, there was that Monkey Faunus she had seen around, his name was… Sun. There was another boy, the one who got covered in grape soda during the food fight. 

He seemed to think he was suave flirting with Weiss who seemed more interested in the game to be honest. 

There was some sort of altercation it seemed, as Blake left and Sun took her place in the game, Detherary followed. 

Blake had gone to another part of the Library sitting down at a terminal where she began typing in various searches, news stories, police reports, anything really. 

Detherary pulled up a chair and sat down next to her.

“You seem upset” She commented

Blake didn’t reply

“So why don’t you tell me what's bothering you? I know I’m new here and all but I am supposed to be your teammate.” 

Blake sighed “Last semester my team and I stopped a White Fang robbery by the Vale docks, we failed to capture Roman Torchwick, a notorious criminal who was leading the operation, I'm trying to find any leads I can.” 

“Sounds serious, shouldn’t you be talking about this with the Team?”

“They’re too busy with school, they’re not focused on what really matters” Blake mumbled 

“Well, I know i'm not going to change your mind, but shouldn’t the rest of the team know about what your doing, maybe if-”

“They don’t understand, if they did I wouldn’t have to ask for help” 

Detherary sat back in her chair, watching blake work

“Can I tell you a story?”

“Please don-”

“Several years ago I joined a group of… less than desirable people to hone and train certain skills, at first it was great, did a few jobs, made a name for myself, then came Snow Veil Sanctum. There was an old enemy of the… organization I worked with, one with a personal vendetta with the leader of the Organization, Mercer Frey. We made our way through the barrow, disarming traps and killing draugr before we made our way inside to the crypts. As we entered and made our way past the final door to a large chamber I was shot with an arrow, right in the shoulder.”

“I don’t see how this-”

“The arrow saved my life, it was tipped in a rare poison that immobilizes the target, slows the heart and bleeding too. Karliah, the one who shot me, confronted Mercer but didn’t fight him, then Mercer stabbed me in the throat and left me to die. I was saved by Karliah, she explained that Mercer had betrayed the organization and had killed the previous leader and framed her, stolen most of the money from the organization, and had done another… unmentionable action that had killed many people.” 

“I feel like you leaving out some very important details” Blake said

“There are things about my… past that I wouldn’t like people to know, and I hide certain things to keep an advantage over possible enemies, just like you it seems”

Blake turned her attention back to the computer 

“The previous leader, his name was Gallus, had an encoded journal written in a dead language that is almost impossible to translate. Naturally I had to find a way to translate it, that took… a lot of work but eventually I ‘found’ a rubbing of the language and with the help of a friend of Karliah’s, Enthir, we managed to uncode the journal. We managed to prove Karliah’s innocence to the Organization and proved Mercer’s crime. So, we tracked Mercer down after finding his plans to a Dwemer Ruin called Irkngthand to kill him. With the help of Mercer’s previous right hand man Brynolf we managed to catch, and kill Mercer Frey. He paid for his betrayal with blood and all the people he killed were avenged.”

“You killed him?” Blake’s eyes were wide

“Well, to be fair, he attacked first and he wasn’t going to come quietly, it was either he died, or I died and he would get away”

“I still don’t see the point of the story.” 

“The point is, in order to accomplish your goal, you need people to help you, if it hadn’t been for Karliah I would be dead, if it wasn’t for Enthir Karliah would still be in exile, if it wasn’t for Brynolf we would have had the means to kill Mercer Frey and he would have gotten off scot free. So, why don’t you key in your friends on your little investigation.” Detherary got up, and left Blake to contemplate what she said. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Never should have let him play” Yang remarked as they reached the dorm

“You’re just mad the new guy beat you if you’d just-” Ruby was cut off 

“Stop” Weiss said 

Blake froze in the doorframe

“Lately you’ve been quiet, antisocial, and moody” Weiss stated

“Uhh, have you met Blake?” Yang said

“Which I get, it’s kind of your thing, but frankly this is unacceptable, you made a promise to me, to all of us, that you would let us know if something is wrong, so Blake Belladonna, tell me what is wrong?” Weiss was not balancing on a chair pointing a finger at Blake 

“What did I just walk into?” Detherary asked as she entered the dorm. 

Weiss quickly got off the chair 

“Blake’s grades have been slipping and shes more antisocial than usual so Weiss is confronting Blake about it” Yang answered

“I see,” Detherary commented 

Blake sighed “I don’t want you guys to-”

“Remember my story Blake, I wouldn’t be here today If I didn't have help”

“I… need you help” Blake managed to get out

“With what?” Ruby asked 

“With the White Fang, Torchwick, all of it, there’s something big going on and we’re the only ones who can do something about it!” 

“Well, Ozpin told us not to worry about it, i'm the local police and huntsman and handle it” Yang said 

“You don’t know that!, you don’t know the White Fang like I do. The enemy is only getting stronger and they won’t stop just because we haven’t graduated. ” Blake responded

“Okay, all in favor of becoming the world's youngest Huntresses to single handedly bring down a corrupt organization threatening the Kingdom of Vale! Say I” Ruby exclaimed 

They all gave some form of agreement

“You’re all insane but this sounds fun, i’m in” Detherary added

“Alright we’re all in this together” Blake said with a smirk 

“Lets hatch a plan!” Ruby agreed

“Yeah!” Yang exclaimed 

Ruby gasped “Wait, I forgot my board game in the library!” 

“We’re doomed” Weiss mumbled 

Ruby sped off out of the dorm, Detherary could only shake her head

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Elsewhere a grotesque eye was watching the scene

“Just where have you gotten to… My Champion?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment or something, I feel like I'm not getting any better at this and I would really appreciate feedback.

**Author's Note:**

> thoughts?


End file.
